You what?
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It would do him no harm to think he was still in trouble for a little longer and in the meantime she'd enjoy following through on her promise to kiss him and wherever that may lead.


**You what?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **The Girl Who Lived

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **It would do him no harm to think he was still in trouble for a little longer and in the meantime she'd enjoy following through on her promise to kiss him and wherever that may lead.

**Author's Note:- **Written for Beth's "I can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you" challenge.

"Sandra I've done something and I don't think you're going to like it." Gerry said loudly stumbling through the sitting room door the slurring in his tone telling her that he had been in the pub and probably drank the place dry.

"Gerry you're drunk when you're drunk everything you do annoys me but what specifically have you done this time?" She sighed setting aside the book she'd been reading and her coffee cup turning to stare at him as he looked sheepishly at the floor.

"See I went to the pub with that Steve bloke." He replied quietly giving her his best puppy dog expression as she shook her head.

"Yeah I worked that much out from the fact you can barely stand and you smell like a bloody brewery and while I'm not exactly thrilled about it considering we were supposed to be having a night in watching crap tele and chilling out I had come to terms with it and got over my irritation." Sandra rep[lied leaning away from him as he slouched onto the sofa beside her and tried to lean in for a kiss. "I am not kissing you when you smell like that tell me what you've done then go have a shower and brush your teeth."

"Well you know Steve?" Gerry continued trying to stall as long as possible before telling her about the portion of the evening that he knew she was going to ball him out over.

"Yes Gerry get to the bloody point will you?"

"Well he was asking about the team, about Brian his odd things he does and everything and then he asked about you and he said you were a bit of a looker and I told him not to go there and he sort of laughed and I think he might have guessed that we're together and I'm really sorry I just didn't like him talking about you like that…."

"Breathe!" Sandra shouted as he tried to get all the details out in one breath and was starting to look like he was going to pass out at any moment. "Let me get this straight you were getting pissed with the man who is currently driving us all round the bend, he made a comment about how attractive I was, you got jealous and just risked everything we've worked for in the last few months to keep this under wraps because you couldn't just let his comments slide?"

"Yeah that about sums it up." Gerry replied sounding suddenly a lot more sober as he stared at her waiting for a response. He'd not meant to imply that she was off limits because she was with him but he knew from the way Steve had looked at him when he said it that that was exactly what he was thinking. They had been so careful for month now not letting anyone even Brian and Jack before he left know that they were together and he knew if she genuinely thought he's blown all that work she would be likely to kill him. "Say something Sandra you are starting to worry me I know I screwed up ok but I don't like guys talking about you like that I knew exactly what they're thinking because that was me until a few months ago. I'd had too much to drink and I said something stupid but he was really drunk too so he'll probably not remember in the morning."

"So we spend months working out how to keep this a secret. We don't even tell our oldest friends, Jack leaves to life in bloody France and we can't even tell him because it wouldn't be fair to tell him and not tell Brian. We manage to pull all that off and you blow it all because you're jealous."

"No I may or may not have blown it all because I love you and I don't want other guys looking at you like your some sort of prize cow in a cattle market. They might thing you are gorgeous and they're right but they don't know you like I do, they don't know how amazing you are as a person, how loving you are, how strong, how capable, just how generally fantastic. I get angry when they talk about you with so little respect and I had had too much to drink so this time I couldn't hold my tongue I'm really bloody sorry Sandra are you going to talk to me at all other than to point out what I've done again.

"You are a twat you realise that don't you?" Sandra smiled watching a moment of relief cross his eyes. "I can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you but right now I'm thinking both. You don't have anything to be jealous about I don't want anyone else and certainly not Steve frigging Mc Andrew."

"In that case I think you should kiss me." Gerry smiled grateful the moment had passed without her going too far off the deep end about it.

"Yeah I suppose I can always slap you tomorrow if your wrong about how drunk he was and he starts quizzing us about it. If you think I'm kissing you now though I refer you to my last statement on the matter." Sandra replied watching as he got up and headed for the stairs with the assurance that he would be back in ten minutes to claim his promised kiss. He may have put the whole clandestine nature of their relationship in jeopardy and she didn't even want to think about how Brian would react if he heard about it from Steve rather than them but his heart had been in the right place and if she was honest she quite liked that he now and again still got a little jealous. All in all it may be for the best if it forced them into the open which they both knew was going to have to happen sooner rather than later but she had no intention of telling him that. It would do him no harm to think he was still in trouble for a little longer and in the meantime she'd enjoy following through on her promise to kiss him and wherever that may lead.


End file.
